Dignity and Intolerance
by Scotland-Princess-of-Dunbroch
Summary: A man with great fortune and high class is always thought to carefully and subjectively pick the group of people he will spend his scarce time with. More so, this man will also be thorough in his search for a wife, a wife that fits all the needs of such a man. But what happens when the man does not? And falls in love with a woman much below the high standards? (Jarida AU)


A man with great fortune and high class is always thought to carefully and subjectively pick the group of people he will spend his scarce time with. More so, this man will also be thorough in his search for a wife, a wife that fits all the needs of such a man. But what happens when the man does not? And falls in love with a woman much below the high standards?

The sun was just beginning to shine over the small house of the Dunbroch's, but there was already a commotion taking place in the study room.

"Oh Fergus, we must do something about this!" demanded the wife of the big man behind the desk. "We are the only family close the Berk that has not presented their daughters to Mr. Haddock! You must go speak to this gentleman at once."

"For what reason must I do such a bothersome thing?" asked the man rising from his chair, to walk across the room and admire their small garden from the window.

"If you get acquainted with such a rich fellow there is a chance he may fall in love with one of our daughters, and they will be saved from poverty."

"Ah, my dearest love. But why worry so much?" Fergus took up a vase that was seated by the window and moved it over to a shade. "Who takes care of these young flowers? Placing them out into the sun too soon will make them rot and spoil far more quickly. You need to know how to take care of them while they bloom."

"Are you comparing our daughters to flowers?!" Exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Dunbroch.

"Of course I am. Are they not blooming flowers? Beautiful blooming flowers that should be taken care of until the right time?" Fergus asked as calmly as ever, contrary to his wife's exaggerative behavior.

"Yes, but Fergus this is the time. Mr. Haddock is a rich young man, who can fall in love with one of our daughters!" Continued Mrs. Dunbroch. As she finished her sentence, having followed her husband around the room with her eyes, she spotted four of her daughters outside the study's door. She rolled her eyes at them, but then quickly turned to glare at her husband who wasn't complying with her. "Will you at least just do it for them and not because I am asking you to?" She demanded.

Her husband gave a light chuckle as he picked up another set of vases and walked out of the study, only to bump into his four daughters.

"Oh! Peeping Daisies" chimed the man cheerfully, not really surprised his daughters were eavesdropping.

"Oh Fergus! Don't just walk away like that! Please tell me if you will talk to Mr. Haddock so our daughters have a chance at the ball being held this Friday, which is tomorrow, at the -'s hall."

The girls looked from their father to their mother, in hope of an answer.

"No need, I already have" Mr. Dunbroch said, as he set both vases down on the living room's table, with a deceiving smile on his face.

"What? What do you mean you already have?" She questioned.

"Yes what do you mean daddy?" Asked his youngest daughter who had already taken a seat in the living room.

"Exactly what I said" her father responded.

"Then does that mean you have already gone to talk to him?" Mrs. Dunbroch asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Two days ago" Mr. Dunbroch nodded. "I was taking my daily stroll and came across a man on his horse, seemed like he was going into town."

"Oh Fergus, why didn't you tell us about it?" Asked Mrs. Dunbroch in an exasperated matter. She had been holding the skirt of her dress up to be able to follow her husband, and now let it go in an act of annoyance. Her hands shot up to her head. "Why do you treat me so? Do you not take any consideration of my emotions! I have too many daughters to worry about" she exclaimed letting herself fall next to her daughter who was seated on the couch.

"Of course I take your emotions into consideration, I am always the victim of them" he said in a jokingly manner.

"Oh Fergus!" Was all Mrs. Dunbroch said as her daughters giggled at her facial expression.

"So papa, how is he?" Asked the youngest daughter.

"Is he amiable?" Asked the second youngest, jumping to sit next to her younger sister.

"Is he handsome?" asked the young one once again.

Merida, the second to oldest daughter, was interested in the conversation, out of sheer amusement at how her sisters would fawn over a guy they hadn't even met yet. "Would it really matter if he was handsome Lily? He is rich and that is all you and mum find to be important..." she sighed, looking over to her sister.

"Oh Mer, do you not know money is the key to having everything at your feet?" asked her other younger sister, Anna.

"I did not" Merida responded, turning away from them and back to her father.

"So is he coming to the ball tomorrow?" asked Lily, leaning in from her sitting position. There was more than hope in her eyes, there was a glint.

"I believe so" Fergus smiled at his daughters, knowing this was the best news they could receive.

No one knew his daughters better than him. The moment they heard the confirmative reply they were rising from their seats, already announcing what they were going to wear. What ribbons, what type of hairstyle, what shoes. Everything a girl would deem worthy for a ball where they had to look spectacular and catch everyone's eyes.

Merida only spun herself around to look at how her younger sisters attacked Rapunzel, her older sister. They asked to borrow shoes, ribbons, dresses, and pins. Merida giggled, being one of the two that weren't tackling their older sister for clothing. Molly wasn't either. She was the third oldest of the five sisters. Molly was a quiet girl who had completely different views on what dressing up for a Ball meant. She didn't think think a gathering, such as a Ball, was the best way to meet people. It was her belief that engaging in conversation at a dinner was far more practical.


End file.
